The present invention relates generally to an improved opposed double-disc abrasive deburring apparatus, and more particularly to a double-disc abrasive surface treatment apparatus particularly designed for deburring workpiece surfaces including the simultaneous deburring of both major surfaces of workpieces being treated. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved opposed double-disc abrasive workpiece surface treating apparatus which employs a turntable with workpiece receiving and guiding bores formed therein designed to carry the workpieces along a plane extending generally between the forward working surfaces of opposed double-disc counter-rotating abrasive media retaining pads. The apparatus of the present invention is particularly well suited and adapted for rapidly deburring metal workpieces of relatively thin cross-section, and for undertaking such an operation on a highly efficient and expeditious basis.
In the past, various techniques have been employed for the removal of burrs, sharp edges, or other protrusions from metal workpieces. Most commonly, deburring operations were undertaken by tumbling the metal workpieces in a revolving drum or barrel in which a quantity of abrasive particles were retained, with the particles being maintained in suspension with other solids, or in an aqueous or in liquid suspension. Accordingly, while such techniques have been found acceptable, the present arrangement provides an improved means for deburring workpieces by controlled passage of the workpiece through a plane defined by the interface between opposed double-disc counter-rotating abrasive media retaining pads.
In the past, recognized deburring operations, while reliable, were time consuming and thus regarded as an operation which tended to extend or enlarge production times. Indeed, unless substantial quantities of conventional tumbler drums were available, this single operation could, in certain instances, limit the capability of production capacity. Furthermore, when certain metallic objects were undergoing deburring operations, the amount of waste created may become substantial, particularly when considering disposal of the working materials, including entrained metallic particles. In accordance with the present invention, however, rapid and effective deburring operations are achieved without requiring the availability of substantial production facilities or areas.